U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,528 to Hogan (expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes) discloses a system and method for bill delivery and payment over a communications network. In the bill delivery and payment system, users are able to access a server computer on a communications network to obtain bill information and pay bills. For example, such a communications network may be the Internet or the World Wide Web thereof. Using a personal computer, a user can access a Web site provided by the server computer to view the bill information and instruct the server computer as to the details of the bill payment. In a second embodiment, without visiting the web site, users are provided with electronic bills containing bill information in the form of electronic mail (e-mail) at their e-mail addresses. After opening an electronic bill, a user can make the bill payment by replying to the electronic bill.
Electronic bill presentment and payment has become widespread, and is more efficient, less costly, and more environmentally friendly than paper-based techniques.